


An unexpected night

by shippercentral



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mondler, Romance, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippercentral/pseuds/shippercentral
Summary: Finally a night to themselves Chandler and Monica spend the evening in but what the morning leads is not what’s expected.





	An unexpected night

Finally a night to themselves. Monica had been waiting weeks for this. Everytime Chandler and her had tried to get a minute to themselves the rest of the gang had barged in and interrupted what they had started. Ross and Joey were out at some sports game. Phoebe was out late working, and Rachel was just finishing up in the apartment to go out on a date with some guy she met god knows where. “Mon how do I look, too much skin or just enough?” Rachel said coming out of the bathroom looking stunning as ever. “You look great Rach, now go you don’t wanna be late!” She said practically shoving her out the door. “Oh come on Mon I know you just want me out of here so you and Chandler can finally begin your night of romance.” Rachel smirks at her. “Yea so what I deserve it we haven’t had a moment alone together in months.” “Alright alright I’m leaving you two have fun but not too much fun.” Rachel says hugging me goodbye. “Yea yea I make no promises mom.” Just as Rachel opened the door Monica’s one true love was standing there, bottle of wine in one hand, flowers in the other just as he was about to knock getting interrupted but Rachel. “Thanks for the door Rach not like I was trying to make a grand gesture for my woman or anything.” Chandler said a little annoyed but in a joking manor. “Don’t blame me she’s the one shoving me out of here.” Rachel says her final goodbyes and with that closes the door and Chandler and Monica were left to it all alone, finally. He walks over to her and wraps his strong arms around Monica looking deeply into her eyes with the brightest smile on his face. She melts into him and inhales his heavenly scent. “God have I missed you.” He murmurs into her hair. She just hums peacefully into his chest as they stand there quietly for quite some time now just the busy city causing the only sounds for the moment. Chandler releases Monica from his grip and kisses her forehead smiling with a full toothy grin after. She can’t help but giggle at his sweet gesture. Monica takes his hand and lead him to the couch where movies and snacks and candles are displayed on the coffee table making it the perfect night in. She grabbed some extra blankets and snuggled closely to Chandler on the couch. They rarely focused on the film playing on the screen, they were more focused on each other. Monica’s fingers ran delicately through Chandlers hair and he hummed with delight. The small movements later led to chandler placing small innocent kisses onto Monica’s forehead and her cheeks and her neck, her shoulders, her collar bone, her chest, making his way back up to her neck, and her nose and lingering over her lips, just his hot breath trickling over them sending shivers down her spine urging for more. “What a tease.” Monica whispers trying to catch her breath. Chandler just smirks knowing he’s got her right where he wants her. Catching her off guard Chandler slowly connects his lips with Monica’s and deepens it as the heat grows and he picks her up, legs securely wrapped around his waist, towards the bedroom placing her gently onto the bed. Taking a moment to soak it all in Chandler takes a good long hard look at the woman sprawled out on the bed right in front of him, his one true love. “Why are you just staring at me weirdo?” Monica says out of breath. “Because silly you’re beautiful and I’m the luckiest guy in the world, I love you so much.” Monica blushes hard and sits herself up smiling wide then connecting her lips onto her lovers. Slowly they sink into the bed moving at a slow pace. Things heat up and before you know it clothes are being tossed onto the floor and bodies collide with passion and love like they’ve never felt before. After a while they just lay there wrapped in each other’s arms the happiest they’ve been in forever. Drifting off into a deep deep sleep. Until the next morning when Monica is awoken with a sharp pain in her stomach. Immediately waking up she bolts out of bed and witnesses the stain left on her bed. How could she have forgotten her period was due. Embarrassment sunk in as she had never had this happen before with a boyfriend and she had no idea how Chandler of all people is going to react to this. Panicking Monica begins to cry due to her insane hormones and rushed off to the bathroom to solve her problem. Coming back she had noticed Chandler, now awake and stripping Monica’s bed of the dirtied sheets. Her heart melted at the sight, her boyfriend cleaning up her accident when she feared he would be disgusted. Now noticing she was standing at the doorway Chandler spoke. “Oh honey I’m so sorry this happened, I’m bringing this down to the washing machine right now and when I get back I’m going to make you feel all better ok you get comfy I’ve got the bed taken care of.” He gathered the sheets in a basket and lightly kissed Monica on the forehead as he left the apartment to put the sheets in the washing machine. Monica welled up with tears as she never thought silly old Chandler Bing could be so caring. Monica sat on the couch covered in blankets watching some TV waiting for her man to return. It’s taken a long time and she was getting concerned as to why it’s taking so long. Chandler returned several long minutes later with flowers, chocolates, sappy romance movies, some tissues, a heating pad, and some extra blankets and Monica began to cry again. “Awe honey no don’t cry this is supposed to make you smile and feel better.” Chandler said cuddling into his girlfriend. “I know it’s just you’re so good to me no boyfriend has ever shown this much love and affection towards me especially when I’m on my period. I love you, so incredibly much.” Monica says with love in her eyes. “I love you too Mon, and of course you deserve the world and I hate seeing you upset or in pain I didn’t want you to be embarrassed or ashamed I got it all taken care of babe you have nothing to worry about just worry about relaxing now.” Chandler kissed her forehand and smiled at her. They spent the whole day wrapped in each other’s arms on the couch not a care in the world but each other’s comfort. Monica smiled as she couldn’t imagine her life being any better than it was right now. Who would’ve know that those fateful four months ago at her brothers wedding would change her life for the better.


End file.
